


Not Like This

by YMFaery (Young_Murdered_Faery)



Series: Weiß Side B AU [6]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Murdered_Faery/pseuds/YMFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru watches Koua Academy burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Gluhen. Reaction drabble originally posted to wk_100, and can be considered part of my AU fic idea.  
> It's been too long since I saw this episode, so the line is probably inaccurate. ^_^a

Tears stung his eyes; sheer will held them back.

It was not supposed to end this way. Only one person was supposed to die tonight.

Instead, two did, along with a possible—probable—third.

He wanted to scream his denial, his rage at the dark beasts who ripped apart lives without care or regret, victims and hunters alike.

Instead, as he watched Koua Academy burn from the helicopter ferrying Ken to the hospital—only seriously wounded, thank the gods for small mercies--Mamoru pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

“Mission—“ His breath hitched. “Mission complete.”  



End file.
